The Future
by Life'sLikeHappiness
Summary: The Ouran universe. And what happens to the futures of everyone there. Original characters will appear alongside with a few new ones.
1. A Revelation

Hey guys! So, since this is my first fanfic, I hope you won't be too harsh on me!

I love Ouran Highschool Host Club, and while I appreciate the anime, I find the manga much more better since it actually focuses on the development of Tama/Haru. I simply adore that pair! Others think that Kaoru, or Kyouya suits Haruhi more. They write such fics in which Haruhi likes someone other than Tamaki, but for me, I think no one else suits Haruhi better.

Since I love Ouran and it's universe so much, I will be continuing from where the manga stops. Well, I'll be continuing from the time period in which they are in college. The original pairs and story lines are still there. I haven't altered much of the plot or changed the characters, but I have tried to focus on other characters who need focusing on.

* * *

**A ****Revelation**

"Ah, hurry up Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, running around his room as if his life depended on it. "We've got to catch the next plane out of here. We have to go to America NOW!"

"Slow down Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said slightly irritated. "No need to make such a fuss."

"NO NEED TO MAKE A FUSS! Oh Haruhi, I didn't knew you had another side to your personality! Of course it's a reason to make a fuss. Things like this don't just happen, it's a god given sign that there's something wrong with Kyouya. We have got to go there and rescue him!"

"Senpai, don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?" Haruhi said, looking at the picture before her. While she was still a bit irritated at Tamaki for all the fuss he was making, the picture _was_, well a revelation.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, looking down in to Haruhi's eyes, "Look into my eyes and tell me that it's something normal."

"Well, it is something normal."

Tamaki screamed, as if all life had been sucked out of his body, his whole self becoming white and lifeless. He slumped to the ground, threw out his hands in his own stupid fashion and called out, "What is wrong with the world? Has everyone lost their minds? What have you done with my Haruhi, ye Gods of thee skies!"

"There's nothing wrong with me senpai" Haruhi became annoyed. Tamaki was now becoming a lifeless slob. "Didn't you think that at some point Kyouya senpai would start liking someone?"

Haruhi's question reinstated life into Tamaki. He stood up and actually pondered on the question before grinning like an idiot and saying, "Not really."

The brown haired cutie sighed. But even she hadn't thought that Kyouya-senpai would actually start liking a girl who didn't have any merit to bring to him. She looked at the picture before her one more time. The blonde beauty before her eyes had a somewhat intriguing personality. She appeared very intelligent, and her green eyes made her an object of real beauty. She had a mysterious aura about her and even though she was in the picture, Haruhi could sense it. But the way the girl was grinning at Haruhi, told her that she was a friendly and warm person.

'A real human being,' Haruhi muttered to herself. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled. "So Haruhi," Haruhi looked up. "I know your interest in this girl has been piqued as well. And since Kyouya is my best friend..."

Tamaki trailed off, but Haruhi knew where he was going with this.

"Tamaki-senpai, I do want to know who this girl is like but I can't just abandon my studies," A 'boo' erupted, "And at this time too, it's winter!"

"So you want to wait for Kyouya to complete his studies?" Tamaki asked, his head tilting to one side. Haruhi nodded. "Yes."

"So you won't say no to a reunion party!" Tamaki shouted, jumping with excitement.

"What!?" Haruhi was visibly shaken.

"It's a little something Honey-senpai has organized! Not me!" Tamaki said, stressing on the latter said. "It will be fun! It's for the host club really, but all our friends will be there."

Haruhi was still visibly shaken, but she knew that Tamaki meant to have his way. She smiled now. "Okay."

"Yippee!" Tamaki yelled, jumping off his sofa. He quickly took out his cell phone, and dialing a number said, "She agreed! Yay! Tell Kyouya to come to the host club in the school. No, don't invite those dopplegangers! (The twins) You can invite their sister, she's so cute! Remember to invite Kasanova-kun and Nekozawa, invite Nekozawa's sister as well! And don't forget to invite..."

Haruhi smiled to herself. When it was time to organize other people's affairs he was out in the front. In his own matters did he recede. She started giggling to herself now.

Tamaki turned to find his girlfriend giggling to herself. He smiled. His heart was overflowing with happiness. "Um, I'll talk to you later Honey-senpai. You can decide on which cakes will be there yourself. Just don't forget to bring nabe!"

"Why are you smiling Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, to Haruhi who was in uncontrollable laughter right now.

Haruhi threw herself at Tamaki, hugging him tightly. "Just remember that you're a good person at heart, okay Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki was blushing into oblivion, but at Haruhi's remark, he smiled.

"You too Haruhi."

Haruhi was blushing too, but in that particular of many other moments, she felt gratitude of the highest level that she was in love with this lovely idiot. And that he loved her back too, that was something she could never completely understand.

But just as Tamaki knew, she too knew that she didn't have to understand their love. Just feeling the exchange of love between two hearts overflowing with happiness. Just feeling that, was enough.

Hugging Tamaki, her eyes fell on the picture yet again. She wondered if Kyouya and that girl were serious yet.

'Well, that needs to be found out at the party,' she thought.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I sure do hope you guys didn't hate it. It was nice, wasn't it? Please review, you guys if you read it. My confidence is like a withering flower right now, which needs to be watered.

And can you help me with something? Please tell me how to use the honorifics used after names in Japan. For example -senpai, -kun, -chan, etc. I don't know how to use those. I'm no expert in Japan culture, although I do love it enough to want to find out how to be exactly precise.

Also, try and spare me if I couldn't get the characters straight. I'll try my best from the next chapter on. And if I was really idiotic in depicting Haruhi and Tamaki's love, I was over excited. I think what they have is just the best anyone can hope to have. I just wanted to make it perfect.

Criticism is appreciated, but don't go too harsh on me. I might go into your closet and grow mushrooms you know?

Aloha!


	2. Before the Reunion

I'm so happy!

My first story has (while only two reviews) been nicely accepted. I was freaking out. What if everyone hates me? -was all I thought. I got to get more confidence I suppose.

Thanks a lot to Sinful-Saints. I was waiting for someone to explain it to me. I googled it, but still couldn't get the meaning of all those titles. Thanks a ton!

* * *

**Before the reunion**

Kyouya Ootori sat down on his seat. He looked at his surroundings.

He was alone.

He was going back to Ouran, to meet his 'friends'. They had been raving about a party, since time immemorial. It was supposed to be a reunion. 'At this time of the year too.' He sighed. He liked travelling by air, since he had his personal plane and was all alone. He liked being alone. He could plan his day peacefully, being alone.

That was good. He meaningfully closed his eyes to try and relax. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he was jolted out of his trance by two pair of hands shaking him violently. He opened his eyes to give this person the infamous death glare, when Kyouya saw who the person was.

It was _her_.

The death glare, vaporised instantly into thin air. A look of complete bewilderment replaced it.

"What the-" Kyouya was surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?" Stressing on the 'you'.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Have you already forgotten Kyouya?"

The Shadow King looked at this girl. He could not seem to place a reason for her to be on the plane with him.

"Did you get lost on campus, trying to find the library again?" Kyouya asked, with a sigh. The girl became red.

"I can find the library alright!" She shouted, annoyed. "Seriously, don't you remember? You were the one who said me to accompany you."

"Accompany me?" He was completely clueless. And then it hit him.

Kyouya looked at the girl with a certain sign of exasperation in his eyes. "I told you to accompany me, to meet my friends at the end of the semester. Not in between. You have forgotten, go check your schedule." And with that, he closed his eyes. Shaken out of his sleep for no reason at all. Sometimes he thought this girl was purposely trying to irritate him. 'But why do I put up with her?'

He remembered the day when he had met her. He remembered it far too clearly, because it was the same day when Tamaki and the rest of the group traveled back to Ouran. The day was very hectic, with lots of things happening suddenly.

He had met her on the airplane station, while seeing the idiot group off.

The Tamaki group had just realized that Kyouya was staying back in Boston to go to the university there. They were all presenting him with bouquets of roses with dramatic tears in their eyes. They kept telling him how he wouldn't be able to cope living alone without them. Kyouya was really very irritated. Although Haruhi had said this one highly amusing yet practical thing.

"With you guys gone, Kyouya-sempai can finally be left alone in peace. He can sleep to his heart's content and not have an idiot telling him about weird expeditions. I don't know how you guys can think he can't cope without you. Because I think he'll become a triple trillionaire while you guys will be gone."

Ah, that was typical Haruhi. He expected to go back to Ouran to find Haruhi taking his place as the sensible one. A sort of smile crept up to his lips at the reminiscence of her.

Another girl flashed before his eyes. He quickly opened his eyes. He turned to find her still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" Kyouya was quite shaken.

The girl looked at Kyouya for a while, then she slowly said, "It is true that I'm not supposed to be here. I'll go out if you want me to, but wouldn't it be of profit to you if I come along too?" Seeing Kyouya's amazed face she continued, "Travelling with you to meet your friends, I'm happy. I want to meet Kyouya's friends. I know he isn't the person he pretends to be, so cold and scary and sometimes even friendly. I want to meet your friends, because then I'll get to know more about your false self. Besides, won't it profit both of us?"

She flopped down on the seat beside Kyouya and turning to him, with this huge grin she said, "If I meet them now, you won't have to bother later to introduce me to them. And it's a reunion we're going to right? That way I can meet everyone associated with you! It's profit for me too since I'm getting to know other sides of your personality."

Kyouya smiled a complete smile. Not the crooked one he had while thinking of Haruhi. A genuine gesture, sprung forward by a warm feeling inside him. Now he remembered why he put up with Beth.

She made him smile genuinely.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I think I need to go and read the last chapter again. I mean the manga. I didn't stress on the character of my OC because I wanted to tell how Kyouya felt about it all. You know her name don't you?

Is the name too weird? I don't think so, because it's one I really love. The full form is Elizabeth. I love this name because two of my all time favorite characters have this name. Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice and Elizabeth March from Little Women.

Yeah, I'm old fashioned!

Again, critical reviews are appreciated. But again, don't go all scary Kyouya on me. I can grow mushrooms in your closet.

Aloha!


End file.
